Comparative Medicine is the cornerstone of advances in biomedical sciences that employ complex animal and non-animal models in increasingly sophisticated experimental paradigms. Veterinarians, with their broad knowledge of organismal biology are uniquely suited for this type of research. The University of Missouri Comparative Medicine is an established and preeminent training program that provides comprehensive research training for veterinarians with the goal of producing scientists capable of conducting independent research in the broad field of comparative medicine. The training provides a substantive foundation for a competitive research career through: a) course work and seminars that give a broad exposure to biomedical sciences and comparative medicine, b) an intensive three-year research experience to provide research competence in state-of-the-art experimental methodology, c) instruction in fundamental concepts of research funding procurement and development of grant-writing skills and d) increasingly independent experiences at every stage of the scientific research process. This training will enable and encourage graduates to initiate careers in research and become leaders in Comparative Medicine. The strengths of this program include an exceptional research mentor pool consisting of 50 well-funded faculty offering research opportunities in a broad range of areas related to comparative medicine research including, but not limited to, studies in disease pathogenesis, molecular biology, cardiovascular, renal and neurological function, cancer research, genetics of disease, transgenic animal production, cryobiology and assisted reproduction, and biomedical engineering. Furthermore, the presence of several animal Resource Centers on campus, including a National Mutant Mouse Resource Center, and the only National Rat and Swine Resource Centers in the country provide a unique and unparalleled training environment for research and characterization of genetically engineered animals. Funds are requested to support six trainees for up to three years of research training in the laboratory of an established MU research mentor. Trainees will be expected to design and perform a research project, prepare an extramural grant proposal, present results of experiments at national meetings, publish their findings in high quality peer-reviewed journals. Research training will culminate with preparation and defense of a dissertation (Ph.D.) or manuscript (MS). On completion of the training program, it is expected that trainees will have acquired the necessary skills to become successful, funded investigators whose unique training will position them to become valuable assets to the Comparative Medicine community.